PLAYING HOUSE
by sexybaekby
Summary: Belum resmi menikah, secara literal Seungcheol sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk mencoba bagaimana rasanya menjalani kehidupan berumah tangga bersama Jeonghan, calon istrinya. / JeongCheol / premarritalAU / fluff / romance / Oneshot


"PLAYING HOUSE"

JeongCheol oneshot fanfiction

.

.

.

PDA Presents

Foreword

I've always want to do it. This kind of thing might be childish but we will play it as adults

-oOo-

Pekerjaan menciptakan jurang tak kasat mata diantara mereka. Kesibukan mencuri semua kesempatan yang seharusnya bisa membawa mereka bertemu. Namun Seungcheol tak ingin kehilangan sedetikpun waktu tanpa Yoon Jeonghan dipikirannya. Saat nafasnya berhembus, saat itu pula sekelabat paras indah Jeonghan melintas di antara lanskap biru yang memayungi Seungcheol.

Mereka akan saling menyapa lewat pesan singkat di pagi hari, membagi banyak cerita melalui telfon saat jam makan siang, dan mengucapkan selamat malam lewat video call. 2 tahun ini terasa penuh makna sejak Yoon Jeonghan hadir di kehidupannya, ibarat malaikat yang keluar dari halaman dongeng pengantar tidur.

Dulu, seorang peramal pinggir jalan berkata jika aura yang Seungcheol miliki cenderung berwarna biru keabuan. Namun ketika ia melewati jalan yang sama dengan Yoon Jeonghan disampingnya, wanita eksentrik itu tersenyum kearah mereka sambil berkata jika ada banyak warna jingga dan pink mengelilingi keduanya. Semua berubah, karena Minho sudah menemukan cintanya.

"Hey, Tuan Choi."

Seseorang menepuk bahunya, membuat Seungcheol menoleh.

"Aku lupa memberi ucapan selamat atas keberhasilanmu semalam."

Mereka berdua kemudian melanjutkan langkah menyusuri lorong divisi staf.

"Tch, kau ini berlebihan."

Seungcheol menunduk sejenak menutupi tawa kecilnya. Mingyu, juniornya di perushaan, menghela nafas sungkan saat memikirkan jika senior terbaik di divisinya sebentar lagi akan pergi. Seungcheol baru saja dilantik sebagai Manajer alias masuk dalam jajaran eksekutif di perusahaan. Kedudukannya sudah berubah, status sosialnya juga sudah tentu lebih tinggi begitu juga dengan ruang kerjanya yang akan pindah.

"Tidak ada lagi supervisor di divisi marketing yang akan membuatkan kopi untuk kami."

Gumam Mingyu begitu saja, matanya menerawang memandang langit-langit kantor dengan lesu.

"Aku akan sering mengunjungi kalian dilantai 6."

"Kau pasti akan sangat sibuk, Tuan Choi. Ditambah, yang kudengar kau akan segera mempersiapkan pernikahanmu dengan Yoon... Yoon apa?"

"Yoon Jeonghan."

"Ah, iya. Yoon Jeonghan. Dia gadis yang beruntung."

Minho tak ingin buka mulut soal itu. Biarkan orang-orang mengira jika sosok yang dicintainya adalah gadis dengan mini dress dan make-up tebal. Tapi Jeonghan, dia bahkan lebih istimewa dibanding wanita manapun. Dia cantik dengan kesederhanaannya, dengan rambut blonde panjang yang terurai dan wajah yang rupawan walau tanpa tersentuh make up.

"Pertemukan kami nanti dengannya jika tanggal pernikahan kalian sudah dekat."

"Akan kuatur jadwalnya nanti."

Seungcheol tak ingin menghindar dengan mengatakan tidak, namun ia juga tidak berjanji bahwa mereka akan bertemu dengan Jeonghan kecuali pemuda itu sendiri yang menyetujuinya.

Mereka berpisah diujung jalan dan Seungcheol menaiki lift untuk turun ke lahan parkiran. Hari sudah sore dan besok adalah akhir pekannya yang berharga.

.

.

.

Seungcheol mengeratkan coat coklat yang melapisi tubuhnya mengingat udara diluar akan semakin dingin. Taksinya berhenti didepan gedung Apartemen megah tengah kota. Elevator membawanya naik menuju lantai 16. Seungcheol tersenyum melihat kantung belanjaan yang ia bawa. Malam ini ia dan Jeonghan akan makan malam bersama di Apartemen kekasihnya itu. Jeonghan menjanjikan fettucini dengan saus zaitun kesukaan Seungcheol sebagai main course mereka. Sedangkan Seungcheol menawarkan es krim vanila yang ia beli di convenience store sebagai hidangan pencuci mulut.

Selama elevator itu masih berjalan, Seungcheol kembali melamunkan sesuatu tentang dirinya, Jeonghan, dan masa lalu mereka. Kapan tepatnya pertemuan mereka pertama kali terjadi itu tidaklah penting bagi Seungcheol. Yang jelas, Jeonghan hadir begitu saja di kehidupannya dan menyulap dunianya dalam sekejap. Isi kepalanya seperti kembali pada titik nol, dan Jeonghan memenuhinya lagi dengan sebuah nama, senyum, suara, apapun hanya tentang dirinya.

Ada begitu banyak perbedaan diantara mereka yang Seungcheol kira akan menjadi jurang yang menyulitkannya untuk mendapatkan Yoon Jeonghan. Seungcheol bukan seorang pria yang terlahir dari keluarga kaya, dan Jeonghan adalah kebalikannya. Jeonghan adalah sosok populer dan cemerlang dimasa sekolah, namun Seungcheol tidak sama sekali. Ia hanyalah seorang siswa biasa yang menghabiskan lebih banyak waktunya diperpustakaan dibanding duduk santai dan mencari teman.

Tapi ketika Seungcheol mengatakan, "Aku menyukaimu" di suatu sore, dipertemuan pertama mereka setelah 4 tahun berlalu sejak pesta kelulusan itu, tak butuh banyak jeda bagi Jeonghan untuk membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil dan senyum manis dibibirnya. Nyatanya, bahkan sampai 4 tahun berlalu pun Seungcheol tetap tak bisa melupakan sosok itu. Rambut almondnya, kulit pucatnya, dan Jeonghan adalah satu-satunya orang yang akan memujinya karena semua buku-buku tebal yang ia baca.

Seungcheol memasukan card key pada slot pintu otomatis, dan Apartemen Jeonghan pun terbuka untuknya. Aroma harum pasta menyambutnya sejak pertama melangkahkan kaki kedalam. Hal itu menuntunnya langsung menuju dapur, tempat dimana Jeonghan semestinya berada.

"Malam, Angel."

"Ah, Seungcheol?"

Seungcheol memeluk pinggang kekasihnya tiba-tiba dari belakang, membuat Jeonghan kaget dan hampir mengacaukan sayuran potongnya.

"Hhmm... Kau baru mandi? Sabun apa ini? Aromanya beda dari yang biasa."

Seungcheol yang menaruh dagunya diatas pundak Jeonghan sedikit mendekatkan hidung keperpotongan leher kekasihnya yang putih.

"Merk terbaru dari Asso Gold. Aku memesannya lewat bidding online minggu lalu."

Jelas Jeonghan yang masih berusaha menyelesaikan masakannya dengan gerak yang terbatas.

Inilah Yoon Jeonghan. Seungcheol sangat tahu bagaimana selera kekasihnya yang berkelas. Mulai dari pakaian, parfum, make up, juga barang-barang mewah lain seperti mobil dan Apartemen megah ini. Diawal mereka menjalin hubungan, Seungcheol sering diam-diam merasa minder karena merasa tak bisa menjajari 'kelas' kekasihnya. Untuk hadiah ulang tahun Jeonghan tahun lalu pun, Seungcheol harus menabung sejak 5 bulan sebelumnya agar bisa memberikan sesuatu yang berkesan dan sesuai dengan selera Jeonghan.

Namun kekasihnya itu sadar, Seungcheol berkorban terlalu banyak hanya untuk sebuah birthday present atau kejutan anniversary. Jeonghan bilang ia tidak butuh sesuatu yang berbau materi, karena hal yang mendasari mereka untuk berkomitmen adalah cinta, bukan harta. Sejak saat itu, Jeonghan selalu memberi pengertian pada Seungcheol bahwa ia mencintai pria itu apa adanya, agar pria itu berhenti merasa tak enak, minder, atau apapun itu.

"Kau tahu Jeonghan, mulai bulan depan, gajiku naik 5 kali lipat."

Cerita Seungcheol sambil tetap bermanja ditubuh Jeonghan. Memeluknya semakin erat, mencium tengkuknya, dan sesekali menyingkap helaian rambut sebahunya yang tergerai.

"Syukurlah, Dear. Aku turut senang atas kesuksesanmu, sayang."

"Bukan cuma itu, Angel. Minggu depan, Direktur akan mengirimkan sebuah mobil atas namaku. Dan..."

Seungcheol memisahkan tangan Jeonghan dari spatula yang dipegangnya. Dengan lembut, ia membalik tubuh Jeonghan untuk menghadap kearahnya.

Tatapan mereka bertemu. Tangan kokoh Seungcheol menggenggam kedua tangan kurus Jeonghan dan sebelum berbicara, ia menempelkan keningnya pada pemuda feminim itu.

"Aku akan segera membeli sebuah rumah untuk kita. Dengan begitu, lengkap sudah kewajibanku untuk menjadi suamimu yang bertanggung jawab."

Seungcheol mengecup pucuk hidung Jeonghan dengan lembut. Matanya terpejam dan batinnya tak berhenti membisikan syukur pada Tuhan. Inilah impian terbesar dalam hidupnya, membangun rumah tangga bahagia bersama seseorang yang ingin segera ia persunting didepan altar. Jeonghan menikmati detik-detik ketika Seungcheol mencium keningnya lama.

"Kau siap, kan.. Angel?"

"Kapanpun, Seungcheol."

.

.

.

Jeonghan baru saja menyelesaikan masakannya dan... Voila! Meja makan mereka sudah disulap menjadi cantik. Piring-piring ditata berhadapan, 3 buah sendok berbeda masing-masing untuk hidangan pembuka, utama, dan penutup juga ada disana. Tak lupa, ada bunga lily dalam vas kaca yang diletakkan ditengah meja.

"Sayangnya aku tak punya lilin sebagai pemanisnya."

Keluh Jeonghan sedikit kecewa.

"Tak apa, Angel. Lagi pula ini bukanlah candle light dinner atau semacamnya. Makan malam ini hanya sebuah... Sebuah..."

Kalimat Seungcheol terhenti. Impulsnya masih mengolah kata yang tepat untuk menyebut judul makan malam mereka.

"Ah,"

Seungcheol menjetikkan jarinya tiba-tiba, seperti sebuah ide cemerlang baru saja muncul dikepala geniusnya itu. Jeonghan memiringkan kepalanya menatap Seungcheol penuh tanya.

"Simulasi!"

"Si-simulasi? Simulasi apa?"

"Simulasi makan malam jika suatu saat kita sudah resmi menikah dan jadi pasangan suami-istri."

Seungcheol menyengir senang dan memainkan alisnya naik dan turun didepan Jeonghan. Kekasihnya itu jadi tersipu, tawanya melantun kecil dan ia mencubit perut Seungcheol karena ide konyolnya ternyata cukup menarik untuk dicoba.

"Saat kubuka pintunya, kau sambut aku dengan senyum terbaikmu sambil mengucapkan "Selamat datang, Dear", begitu. Paham?"

"Iya iya aku paham... Sudah cepat sana keluar. Kita lakukan sekarang sebelum pastanya berubah dingin."

Jeonghan mendorong Seungcheol keluar pintu dengan tidak sabaran.

"Oke, kita mulai."

Seungcheol mengedip genit dan Jeonghan merasa cukup geli untuk memainkan peran 'suami-istri' yang biasanya dimainkan oleh anak-anak. Kau tahu, siapa yang tak kenal permainan rumah-rumahan? Jeonghan jadi tidak bisa membayangkan jika tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan memergoki mereka melakukan hal ini. Rasanya pasti akan sangat memalukan...

Memikirkannya saja membuat pipi Jeonghan jadi merah padam. Tapi sungguh, main rumah-rumahan bersama Seungcheol? Sejujurnya jantung Jeonghan kini berdebar-debar saat membayangkan dirinya menjadi istri Seungcheol, istri sungguhan Choi Seungcheol. Tiba-tiba wajahnya terasa panas dan aliran darahnya berdesir deras.

Fiuh... Jeonghan mulai menarik nafas panjang dan klik, pintu apartemennya pun terbuka.

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang, Dear... Sini, biar kubawakan tasmu."

Awalnya Seungcheol pikir ini akan mudah, namun nyatanya ia sendiri merasa paling gugup karena ternyata Jeonghan memainkan perannya dengan baik, sangat baik.

Dengan hati-hati Jeonghan melepas coat hitam Seungcheol dan menyampirkannya dilengan setelah menyambut tas kerja pria itu.

Seungcheol berusaha memainkan tenggorokkannya yang terasa kering akibat gugup luar biasa. Matanya tak lepas memandang Jeonghan yang sedianya terus tersenyum seolah ia sudah terbiasa dengan 'permainan rumah' ini.

"Kau ingin langsung makan malam, atau mandi terlebih dulu?"

"A... hah? Mm... Kurasa, lebih baik langsung makan saja, sebelum pastanya dingin."

"Oh, Dear... Dari mana kau tahu aku membuatkan pasta untukmu?"

Oh, God. Jeonghan... Dari mana kau belajar semua ini? Bagaimana caraku menjawabnya?

"Eh, mm... Hanya tebakanku saja. Lagi pula, aromanya bisa tercium sampai sini."

"Kalau begitu ayo, kita makan."

Jeonghan mengapit lengan kekasihnya dan menuntun pria itu menuju ruang makan.

Seungcheol jadi berpikir, seharusnya ia bisa berperan lebih baik lagi dari pada ini. Memangnya apa yang harus ia takutkan? Cepat atau lambat, mereka akan segera menikah dan beginilah hari-hari yang akan mereka lalui.

"Ta~ra!"

Jeonghan memamerkan meja makannya dan...

"Wah, Angel... ini fettucini kesukaanku!"

Seungcheol segera menarik kursi dan terlihat benar-benar tergoda pada sepiring fetuccini saus zaitun dengan topping piterseli dan tomat cherry diatasnya.

"Makanlah. Semua ini kubuatkan khusus untuk suamiku."

Jeinghan duduk dihadapan Seungcheol dan memamerkan senyum termanisnya pada sang 'suami'.

"Terima kasih, Angel."

Tangan kokoh Seungcheol mengacak lembut surai almond Jeonghan dengan sayang. Ah... Bahkan sekarang permainan ini mulai terasa nyata. Sangat nyata.

"Mm, ini enak sekali."

Puji Seungcheol yang suaranya terdengar kurang jelas karena bicara dalam keadaan mulut masih mengunyah makanan.

"Oh iya, tadi aku pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan dan membelikan sesuatu untukmu."

Sela Jeonghan tiba-tiba, yang diluar dugaan membuat Seungcheol benar-benar sedikit terkejut. Mata pria itu membulat. Jeonghan membelikannya sebuah hadiah?

Jeonghan kembali keruang makan setelah mengambil sesuatu dari kamarnya. Sebuah kotak kado berukuran sedang pun ia taruh diatas meja. Benar-benar sebuah hadiah? Seungcheol masih sulit mempercayainya.

"Bukalah, Dear."

Minho meletakkan garpunya ragu-ragu dan beralih fokus pada kotak cantik itu. Tangannya mengangkat penutup kotak dan...

Kotak lagi? Hanya saja ukurannya lebih kecil. Namun diatas kotak itu ada sebuah kartu ucapan untuknya.

Seungcheol mulai membaca isi kartu ucapan tersebut.

"Selamat atas kesuksesanmu, Manager Choi! Aku mencintaimu."

Minho mengeja kalimatnya secara spontan. Oh, God...

"Angel..."

Sebagai pria, bolehkah hatinya merasa begitu tersentuh? Jeomghan hanya sangat... manis dan juga romantis, bahkan melebihinya sebagai pihak yang seharusnya mendominasi.

Seungcheol kemudian membuka kotak kecil itu dan seperti dugaannya, ini sebuah jam tangan. Mahal.

"Itu Rollex edisi terbatas. Kupesan khusus untuk Manager Choi, suamiku yang tersayang."

Oh, well. Jeonghan memang bisa membeli apapun dengan uangnya yang membengkak direkening.

"Kuharap kau suka. Aku tak bisa memberimu hal lain karena jika aku membelikanmu mobil atau semacamnya, kau pasti akan marah."

Tentu saja Seungcheol akan sangat tidak suka. Bahkan menerima jam tangan mewah seperti ini dari Jeomghan rasanya agak sedikit... Entahlah, Seungcheol mencintai Jeonghan juga bukan karena sikap royal kekasihnya itu. Saat kau mengaitkan antara cinta dengan materi, bagi Seungcheol itu adalah 2 hal yang berbeda.

"Maka berjanjilah, jika kau tidak ingin mendapatkan mobil dariku, bekerja keraslah dan dapatkan hal yang kau inginkan dengan jerih payahmu sendiri, Dear."

Jari jemari kanan mereka kini saling menggenggam satu sama lain.

"Ah, makanannya."

Jeonghan mencoba mengingatkan Seungcheol pada agenda makan malam mereka.

Dan malam itu, pasta buatan Jeonghan jadi teman bercerita tentang hal-hal yang terjadi selama sepekan mereka tak bertemu. Sementara Jeonghan membereskan meja, Minho segera mandi dan mengenakan pakaiannya yang cukup banyak disimpan dilemari Jeonghan. Ini bukan kali pertama ia menginap disini. Baik Jeonghan ataupun Seungcheol, mereka sering menginap dirumah satu sama lain jika ada hari libur.

.

.

.

'Permainan rumah' mereka masih berlanjut bahkan sampai tiba saatnya untuk menonton DVD. Sempat ada cekcok kecil karena Jeonghan lebih memilih untuk menonton film drama percintaan sedangkan Seungcheol ingin melihat aksi Vin Diesel di film action terbarunya. Namun tak butuh banyak waktu bagi Jeonghan untuk memenangkan hompimpa dari Seungcheol.

Dan keputusanpun berakhir dengan menonton The Notebook yang entah sudah kali keberapa mereka putar. Jeonghan membaringkan kepalanya diatas dada bidang Seungcheol dan mereka menonton dengan tenang. Jeonghan akan selalu menangis sejak pertengahan cerita sambil mengemut sendok es krimnya.

"Dear... Apa hatimu terbuat dari batu? Kenapa kau tak pernah tersentuh pada film ini?"

Tanya Jeonghan sambil tersedu karena filmnya sudah mencapai klimaks cerita.

Bagaimana Seungcheol bisa menangis kalau setiap mereka menonton, matanya tidak pernah fokus pada layar TV tapi malah ke arah Jeonghan yang menurutnya akan sangat mubazir jika dilewatkan. Kekasihnya itu sungguh menggemaskan bahkan saat menangis karena film sekalipun.

Seungcheol hanya terkekeh menjawabnya sambil memeluk kepala Jeonghan dan mengusap poninya dengan sayang.

Di film The Notebook, Allie yang seorang gadis kaya raya menjalin kasih dengan Noah si pria desa dari keluarga miskin. Ya, jika berbicara soal status Noah dan Allie, sepertinya agak mirip dengan Seungcheol dan Jeonghan. Namun banyak sekali rintangan untuk mereka berdua di film itu, bahkan Noah sempat ditinggal menikah oleh Allie. Tapi hal itu tetap tak meruntuhkan cinta diantara mereka.

Film berakhir pada scene Noah dan Allie yang akhirnya bisa bersatu saat tinggal di panti werdha.

"Satu-satunya hal yang kuinginkan dari The Notebook untuk terjadi pada kita adalah, kau dan aku masih tetap bersama bahkan sampai kita tua dan renta dimakan usia."

Kata Seungcheol pelan, dengan matanya yang menerawang jauh ke dimensi lain.

Tapi hanya suara dengkuran halus Jeonghan yang bisa didengarnya sebagai jawaban. Ah, kekasihnya sudah jatuh tertidur. Benar-benar kebiasaan.

"Mimpi indah ya, istriku."

Seungcheol mengecup puncak kepala Jeonghan dan memeluk tubuh tertidur kekasihnya itu sepanjang malam.

.

.

.

End

A/N: hallo warga ffn! Its been really while huh :)) saya mampir kesini tepat 1 hari sebelum UAS. Ya, Senin besok saya UAS for heavens sake! Lol.

Saya cuma kangen pengen menambah pundi-pundi fanfic JeongCheol di ffn. Semoga suka ya :)

Well, if I done something good to you, leave your comment or review here


End file.
